My new variety of kalanchoe plant originated as a seedling resulting from breeding efforts carried on by me at Cartago, Costa Rica, with the object of producing new and better varieties for the kalanchoe market. The geneology of this new plant is as follows: ##STR1##
The seeds of this mating were collected in February 1977 and sown in June 1977. The selection of this plant for propagation was made on Jan. 4, 1978, and first propagation was done by me with cuttings of the selected plant on Jan. 23, 1978, in Cartago, Costa Rica. Subsequent propagation through successive generations has shown that the novel characteristics of this new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This new kalanchoe variety is now being propagated by cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.